Guardian Spider
by BrawlerGamer
Summary: After Peter Parker of Ultimate Universe dies, he wakes up and finds himself in Spira. Taking pity on the mysterious young man, Yuna takes him as one of her guardians. As Peter joins Yuna and the rest of her guardians on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand, he learns the teachings of Yevon, Spira's forbidden law against 'machina', and the prejudice against the Al Bhed.


Spider-Man/Final Fantasy X Crossover

Guardian Spider

By: BrawlerGamer

**Hey all Spider-Man fans on Fanfiction! This will be my first fanfiction that I've managed to build up enough wits to write. Before we begin, I'd like to give a big shout out to some amazing authors on here who were the ones who inspired me to think up this story and another one that I intend on writing as well.**

**FrivolousThoughts – Your crossover story "Death is Only the Beginning" is spectacular, when I read the first chapter I knew its was going to be good. Your transition after Peter's death to him first entering the DC universe was done extremely well and I can't wait to continue reading more as you develop it. Thanks again for being cool about what we were discussing too. Once you finish your story, I can't wait to see what you will write next.**

**Agent-G – "Justice League: The Spider" was the 1st story on Fanfiction I came upon by accident while searching the web for the comic where Spider-Man tried to join the Justice League. All your stories of our favorite Web-Head are awesome and I love how everyone is always in character that you can actually envision them saying and interacting the things that you write.**

**ScarletScriber – The mystery in your story "Web of Justice" really got my attention. I've got a theory to the answer at question of your mystery and I'm sure many other who has read it has their own theories as well. Waiting patiently for when we find out the mystery to why Peter has no recollection of his past.**

**PS.95 – I love your story "The Amazing Spider-Man: Team Up". Its just amazing how you found a way to blend all the Marvel movie into one story to create your own movieverse universe. Choosing the Amazing Spider-Man movie over Sami Rami's trilogy is also a major plus on my part (nothing against the trilogy, I just liked Amazing better). I can't wait to see how you're also going to add in the X-Men, Daredevil, Electra as well as any other Marvel superheroes that have been made into a movie.**

**texaswookie – Although I lost interest in the Naruto series early before the Chunnin Exams even concluded, its still nice envisioning the journey all over again with Peter in it this time in "Konaha Spider". Thank god in your story, he replaces Sasuke in Team 7. (never liked that guy from Day 1) I also like how Peter can put Sakura in her place, prevent Naruto from letting his temper get the best of him, as well as his student/mentor relationship with Kakashi.**

**Okay, that's all the shout outs I wanted to give. If you haven't read any of the stories that I mentioned here, go find and read them if you also like the Justice League cartoon, Marvel's movie adaptions, or the Naruto anime series.**

**Synopsis:**

After Peter Parker of Ultimate Universe dies, he wakes up and finds himself in Spira; moments after Yuna finishes performing her first Sending in Kilaka Village. Taking pity on the mysterious young man, Yuna takes him as one of her guardians in her ever increasing group. As Peter joins Yuna and the rest of her guardians on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand, he learns the teachings of Yevon, Spira's forbidden law against 'machina', the prejudice against the Al Bhed, as well as the spiral of death that plagues Spira.

Chapter 1: The End of a Story

Peter knew he should be saving his energy, that he shouldn't try to talk, but he also knew that these were his final moments of life. He was dying, and even though he hated it, he was going to leave Aunt May and Mary Jane forever. All he could do, all he wanted to do, was assure Aunt May that he had no regrets.

"It's okay. I… I did it" Peter weakly said whilst breathing heavily, he didn't know how much longer he had left.

Aunt May started to tear up, she couldn't bear to lose her nephew too. "Just… just hold on. The ambulance is-"

Peter swiftly cuts his Aunt off as he gripped her jacket, "Don't you see… it's okay. I did it."

"I couldn't save him" tears escaped from his eyes and blood leaked from his mouth yet he was still smiling.

"Uncle Ben. I couldn't save him… no matter what I did" Peter coughed out more blood causing both his Aunt and Mary Jane to shed more tears uncontrollably.

"But I saved you… I did it…" Peter's eyelids became heavier every passing second as he struggled to breathe.

"I... did…" were Peter's last words as his hand lost its grip and fell to the ground lifelessly.

Peter felt the darkness slowly take over him as every sound around him began to fade out. The last thing he heard clearly were the sobs of MJ and Gwen while his aunt cried out 'Not him too!' Afterwards, everything went peacefully silent. _**'Uncle Ben... Harry... Mom... Dad... I'm coming.'**_

The silence came to an end as Peter heard three female voices singing a strange song in an alien language he didn't understand. _**'I guess I'm in heaven now'**_ Peter chucked to himself. He opened his eyes expecting to see white clouds everywhere, a gate to the entrance of heaven, and angels walking and flying all around. Basically, the interpretation of how heaven looked in the movies he saw as a child. Instead, he was greeted by nothing but complete whiteness all around him. "Wow, heaven sure is dull," Peter said while sitting on nothing. He got up from his sitting position and began exploring. After walking around the endless white space for what felt like an hour, Peter finally realized it was hopeless. Peter could clearly hear singing, but was unable to track down where it was coming from even with his enhance hearing. "Great, I'm dead and going crazy." Peter sighed and sat down in defeat. Just then, an apparition in the form of a lean woman appeared before him. She was almost entirely transparent. Surrounding her were lots of glowing little things. They had a rainbow shine to them and what appeared to be a glowing tail that trailed behind them as they continuously encircled the mysterious woman. The closest thing Peter could think of to compare them to, were fairies. "You fought a brave and honorable battle little spider, despite your injuries, all you cared about was the safety of your love ones as well as all the innocent people around. You gave up your life to protect them and didn't care what happened you."

"Who are you?" Peter asked as he got up on his feet again.

A second ghost materialized to his right, this one of a little girl, probably only 8 at the oldest. Just like the older woman, she too was transparent with glowing fairies around her. "Your action has ensured their safety from those who would do them harm. You may no longer be with them, but they will always remember you."

"So... I really am dead huh?" Peter asked even though he knew the answer, he lowered his head and sadly stared down at the plain white floor as tears fell from his eyes landing who knows where on the entire white floor. "I'm never going see them again."

The younger spirit approached Peter and tried to console him, "Don't be sad young warrior, we all have to say goodbye sometimes." She gave him a sad smile.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Peter wiped away his tears, he just wanted to get on with the point. Was he going to be reincarnated now? He had hoped he'd get to meet all his dead love ones first before he'd go. But chances are, they all were already reincarnated.

A third spirit woman with the same transparency and fairies as the two previous ones appeared on his left, this one, fat, and from the looks of it, the oldest of the 3 phantoms that appeared before him. "Your time in your world may be over, but perhaps you too can finally free us of our bonds."

"What do you mean?"

"In time, you will understand, for now rest assure, you will be waking up soon." The lean spirit said as the fat spirit joined side with her.

"Wait, please I don't understand. What am I suppose to do?"

"Just know this, visit all of the fayths when you arrive at their temples. And bring the Summoner chosen by one of the fayths to meet us at our temple." what the fat spirit said though only brought more questions and confusion rather then answers for Peter.

"Good luck little spider, we will meet again." The young spirit waved happily as she rejoined the other two spirits. With that, all three of them dispersed into millions of those glowing fairies that slowly faded away as well.

Peter was soon enveloped by the darkness again as the singing started to fade out.

Slowly his senses returned to him, the first thing he noticed was the pain where he had been shot by the Punisher after he took the bullet meant for Captain America. It didn't hurt as bad as when it first happened, but it still hurt. The second thing he noticed was that he was too weak to move or open his eyes. All he can tell is that he's floating somewhere on water. And right now the water only made the pain from his wounds worst.

"Hey, what's that over there!" shouted male voice.

"It looks like a body," a female voice replied, "But I thought we found every corpse already."

Peter hears a splash and knows then that someone is coming to take him out from his watery spot.

"It's a kid, and from the looks of it, he must have also been caught in Sin's attack. But despite his injuries, he's alive, somehow." the man called out to the woman. "Praise be to Yevon." the man said more softly to himself.

Peter feels himself being carried out of the water, lifeguard style, and later handed over to two different set of hands and laid down on a wooden board floor.

"Strange, his clothes are not of our village, and I've never seen anyone of Spira wear anything like this? Larbeight, do you think he's an Al Bhed?"

_**'Sin?... Yevon?... Spira?... Al Bhed?'**_

"We can worry about that later Kulukan, let's take him to the Summoner so she can treat him. His wounds look pretty bad. She can question him about it when he wakes up."

Too tired to stay in his half awake state, Peter slips into the darkness for the third time.

The first thing Peter noticed when he regained consciousness was how unusually well rested he felt compared to before. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he actually got a good night sleep? Ever since he became Spider-Man, he had always patrolled New York City at night. Soon after, he had to deal with the likes of Dr. Octopus, Electro, and worst, Green Goblin, forcing him to stay up more late then he usually did to make sure they stayed off the streets. Somehow, between the times he was pulled out of the sea to waking up now, all his wounds were fully healed. He didn't feel the slightest pain. _**'I know I gained a healing factor after the spider-bite, but it never was this effective before.'**_ Peter could hear voices far away but couldn't clearly make out what they were saying, and despite his body feeling well rested, opening his eyes felt like a chore. Almost as if he had been asleep for a long time. Peter tries once again to come out of his Sleeping Prince state, and one of people in the room must have noticed him moved since the next thing he heard was, "Guys, he's waking up!"

After Yuna had finished performing her first Sending for the victims of Kilaka Village after Sin's attack, everyone had gone to the inn so Yuna could rest for the night. Later though, two members of the Kilaka Beasts Blitzball team brought in a mysterious young man they claimed to have found floating along the debris of the village. The youth had shaggy brown hair but what stood out the most were his bizarre clothes. Though they were torn in some areas, most likely from when Sin had created chaos, the outfit was mostly colored in red and blue while decorated with black web patterns throughout the entire attire. On the chest of his outfit rested a black spider while on his back was a red spider. The clothes were also very skin-tight and did little to hide the young man's physique, which was about the same as Tidus. Tidus wondered if the boy, who looked about his age, had also came from his Zanarkand. It made sense to him, since when he came to Spira, it was because of Sin. Once the two Kilaka Beasts laid the boy down on a bed and left, Yuna immediately began using her healing White Magic to heal the boy's wounds. After his all wounds were fully healed, Wakka and Lulu went outside to discuss about what to do with their mysterious guest while Yuna sat down to recover her energy, with Kimahri watching over her. That basically left Tidus with the boring duty of watching over a guy his age while he was sleeping. Even the Besaid Aurochs had a better job than him right now. Luckily, Tidus didn't have to wait long because soon after the guy began to move and his eyelids stirred like he was trying to open them. "Guys, he's waking up!" Tidus called out to everyone since Lulu had instructed him to inform them should their guest came to. Man that woman is scary.

**Well that's it for the first chapter of my story. Sorry if it seems a little too short, but my goal for chapter 1 was get Peter into Spira and end it before he officially meets the group. If you felt it was too short of a chapter, tell me and I'll try and see if I can extend my chapter writing for the next chapters. Another thing I'd like to get out is that I plan on mentioning certain events in the Ultimate Spider-Man comic. Since I've never read the comic myself though, can anyone who has read it provide me some details of those events as well as what each character said in those scenarios?**


End file.
